The Game of Life
by CrimsonLalovee
Summary: With the ups and downs, with the twist and turns will they still end up together?


**The Game of Life**

Disclaimer: GA will never be mine.

* * *

Hi, I'm Mikan. This is about the ups and downs of my life with Natsume Hyuuga.

It is just a normal day for me not until I heard rumors about Natsume.

"_I heard from Sumire that Natsume's going to confess to someone", "Really? Where did that idea came from?" "She said that she heard it from Sumire." Oh, that girl sure is lucky. I hope it's me though." "Uhh, cut it out. You? I doubt. Kidding. Let's go now." "Okay"_

Natsume likes someone? He never told me about her before. Oh, I'm so going to kill him for keeping a secret from me. I'm going to strangle him until he can't breathe anymore. Hmph.

I went to our classroom. I tried to hug Hotaru but unlucky for me, she threw another bullet of her baka gun. Well, I'm used to it anyway.

I sat down to my sit quietly. I noticed that Natsume is nowhere to be seen.

It was even a little unusual for me to go to class without even bumping onto Natsume. I wonder, is he at a mission right now? I just hope that he's alright.

Out of the blue, he entered. Speaking of the devil right?

A lot of his fan girls greeted him but he just threw them his oh-so-famous glare.

I was laughing to myself that I didn't even notice him going towards me.

"Oi Polka. What are you laughing at?" I looked at him smiling, "No reason. Is it wrong to laugh?"

He just glared at me. "You know that you're a bad liar, right?" I stopped laughing, I became serious and looked into his crimson pool eyes.

" Natsume, tell me. Is it true that you like someone?" Natsume looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes. It's true."

"Really? Who's the unlucky girl?" Natsume glared at me obviously annoyed by what I just said.

"You'll know later." Was just his simple reply.

And so, the day went on. After a few hours, the class ended. I fixed my things and I was a little surprised when I realized that Natsume and I are the only ones that are in the room. I was shock when Natsume suddenly spoke.

"You know what? You sure are an unlucky little girl" I looked at him with a questioning look.

"You don't get it, do you?" he sighed. I looked at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Natsume-kun?"

"You're really a stupid girl" _snap_ I vein on my head snapped

'_Okay, I had enough with this jerk' _I thought as I just walk past him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm. He neared his face, "I'll tell you one thing, and I won't repeat myself. I like you, Mikan."

Okay, that was something. I think something was blocking my ears. Did I hear it right? I don't want to be embarrassed. I don't want to tell him, _'What? You like me?' _Of course, what if that wasn't what he really said? Then probably he'll tell me, _'You really are stupid. You really think that I like you? Come on. You're stupid.'_

The thought that crossed my mind just made me angry but then, I snapped out of my thought when he said, "Oi idiot. Stop daydreaming"

"Wait, Natsume-kun! What did you say a while ago? I didn't catch it."

"I won't repeat myself" Natsume walked out of the classroom and left me behind.

_Now what? Am I supposed to just stand here and think about it? Come on, I'm not that stupid to stay here. Who knows, there's probably a maniac here. Okay wait. What did I say? A maniac? Ughh. I hope there's none._

Then suddenly, I heard a creaking sound. As usual, my feet was stucked on the ground. After a few seconds, I turned around and found none. Now, I'm so scared. As my initial reaction, I tiptoed out of the door and when I'm out of the classroom, I ran. I ran for my life.

After a few minutes of running reached the main gate and went out of the school building. I went directly to our dorm, them to my room.

I looked for my phone and found out that Natsume texted me. Okay, that was weird. Natsume Hyuuga never text me.

The text goes like this,

_Oi Polka_

_**What do you want, moron? BTW, it's M-I-K-A-N.**_

_Tch. Whatever._

_**Stop saing tch. Tch isn't even a word.**_

_Hn._

_**You didn't say tch but now you said Hn. What's wrong with you vocabulary anyway?**_

_Whatever, Polka. Stop arguing will you?_

_**Fine. Now what?**_

_Do you remember what I told you a while ago? I'm serious._

_**Uhh, what did you tell me a while ago?**_

_Snap out of your idiocy once in a while will you? I'm serious here._

_**I'm serious here as well, jerk. Honestly, you said a lot of things a while ago.**_

_Tch. Fine, I'll tell you again. I LIKE YOU. Now, you get it?_

_**Uh, yes.**_

_Anyway, I'm not asking for any answer so you don't have to be troubled._

_**Thank you, Natsume-kun**__._

_Whatever. _

**END OF CONVERSATION**

After that conversation, I studied my lesson then ate my dinner, brushed my teeth do my hygienic stuffs then, sleep.

The next day, I bumped onto Natsume, as always.

"Look where you're going, Polka."

I just smiled and walked past him. We talk when it's needed. He teases me, as always. Nothing changed from the day of his confession. Everything is normal. Everything is good. Everything is fine. This went on for quite some time. It went on for about 2 months. Within those months, I found myself falling for him.

Until one day. It was a weekend. He texted me. He said that I should just forget him. He said that I should forget everything that happened. He said that I should erase all the memories. To forget the fact that he likes me. To forget about the feelings. That jerk. Does he think that it is so easy for me to forget?

I admit that I was broken. Totally broken. I don't know how to show it to him that I've totally got him out of my mind. Why is it that everything has to happen now? Now, wherein I've finally made up my mind that I like him. Luck is totally not on my side. I cried myself to sleep. I totally hate this day.

The next day comes. I cannot avoid him during weekdays because he's my classmate, moreover, my seatmate.

We never talked unless it's necessary. It has been an awkward day for me. I don't know with him though. He always have that stoic poker face of his. Again, this went on for a month or two.

One day, he texted me again,

_Are you over me know?_

_**What's with the sudden question?**_

_Don't answer my question with another question. Damn it, just answer me. Are you over me know? _

_**You want an honest answer? Fine, I'll tell you. I'm not over you yet**_

_I'm sorry. _

_**You don't have to.**_

_May I ask you one more thing. If I ask you to be my girlfriend, would it be alright?_

_**I hate to admit it to you, but yes.**_

_Now, will you be my official girlfriend?_

_**Yes!**_

That day was very special. That day was very memorable.

We won a lot of contest most especially the most romantic couple of the year.

We were known to be the most strong couple. We were known to be the cutest couple. We were known to be perfect.

I was very happy. We always spend our time each other. We never fail to show each other our compassion and care for one another. I love him with all my heart and so does he. I know that this will last forever or so I thought.

One day, I saw him with another girl. They were talking with each other. I eavesdropped in their conversation. I found out that he was just using me for the girl to be jealous. After I heard that, I ran. Then the rain started to pour then, I bumped onto someone and found out that it was Keiichi .

Keiichi is one of Natsume's friends. He ranked two in the hottest guy of the school I hugged him for dear life.

He lead me to his room because our dorm is already close and I didn't bring the dorm key with me because I didn't know that I would be out until 10.

Finally after an hour of crying I told him the whole story. He comforted me. He made me smile, though I know that deep inside, the smile that I've shown him is fake. I just can't stand what Natsume did to me. He fooled me.

I nearly fell asleep. I had my eyes closed. Then, I heard a voice said, '_I hope that you'll forget Natsume and I hope that you'll learn to love me, someday in some way. I hope you will. I love you, Mikan'_

I felt all the problems in my life decreased. At least, I know that someone loves me.

I felt the sunlight kiss my skin then, I realize it's already morning. Good thing it's a Sunday, at least I could rest and ponder upon important stuffs. I stood up and realize that I'm not in my room. Then, I realized I'm in Keiichi's room. I looked around and I found him sleeping on the sofa. I thought that he's asleep so I decided to go to my room then I'll just thank him later once he's awake.

But, I heard a voice call my name. Obviously, it's Keiichi. He is the only one in the room except for me. I turn around and found him looking at me intently. I am now confused in his look. I know there is something with his look.

As if reading my thoughts he walked towards me, "Natsume is looking for you. I decided not to tell him that you're here. It might make your relationship at stake."

Natsume was looking for me? Oh yeah, probably to break up with me. I heaved a sigh, "Thank you, Keiichi. Thanks a lot. Thanks for the concern. I bet he's just looking for me to break up with me."

He looked at me with those concern eyes and sighed as well. I just looked at him and motioned myself near the door, "Keiichi, thanks a lot. I gotta go now. I think have troubled you a lot now." I bid him goodbye but he said, "I'll come with you."

We went to my room. The walk was silent. I decided to end it, "Keiichi, uhm do you uhm have feelings for uhm me?" I know I looked stupid. I'm really an idiot. Argh.

He stopped walking, "Yes. I like you. I like you even before you and Natsume got together." I looked at him. Shock with his confession, I just muttered a soft okay.

After a few minutes of walking, we reached my room. Then there, I found Natsume by my door. He looked towards our direction. His eyes held a lot of emotions that I cannot read.

I prepared myself for the goodbye and break up but then he said, "What are doing with Keiichi?" His voice full of anger, sorrow, confusion and with- jealousy?

Well, I think jealousy is not in the case. I turned to Keiichi and just muttered, "Thanks. I don't want you to be involved with what happened between me and Natsume."

Then to my surprise, he held me by my waist and whispered something inaudible.

He approached Natsume then whispered something. I was surprised when Natsume suddenly punched him by the face. I approached them and stopped Natsume from hitting Keiichi.

Boys just won't stop, won't they? I have no other choice but to yell, "Natsume, stop it. Just go." Everything was so sudden. I didn't realize that I just yelled at him. He looked at me in rage then left.

I decided to deal with him later after I give Keiichi some first aid.

After I gave him first aid treatment, I told him to rest in his room because I will try to settle everything with Natsume. But he didn't oblige with what I told him. He held my hand and told me to stay and to my surprise, I did. I let him rest in my room instead. He stayed there until 4 pm.

We spent a lot of time then one day, he asked me to be his girlfriend then I said yes. So now, we're an official couple. I found out that Natsume also has a new girlfriend now. Her name is Lin? Lani? Lulu? Oh yeah, it's Luna.

Keiichi is now ranked as number one in everything. We are now known, as the best couple. Everything was the same as the way Natsume and I are together before, PERFECT. But then we have to end everything after a year. He needs to go to another country. Once again, I'm broken.

But one day, while I was walking I spotted Natsume. He was there, walking towards my direction so I decided to just turn around so that we won't meet. But I think he spotted me. He walked faster, I ran, he ran, I ran faster, he ran faster. After a few minutes of running, he was able to catch up.

He grabbed me and turned me around with his left hand on my waist and his other hand on my cheek. He looked at me intently, "I love you still, Mikan. I want you back." Then, the rain started to pour.

I looked on the ground, "Natsume, we're over. I don't love you"

"It is not true. I don't believe you. I know you're lying."

"It's true. We're over. Go to Luna now. I bet she's looking for you." I tried to get his hands of off me. But then he kept his grip on me tighter. I tried to stop him but then, I can't so I just cried. Then I murmured Keiichi's name softly but Natsume heard it. He let go of my hand then punch the tree nearby. I cannot run. My feet were glued on the ground.

Natsume shouted, "Keiichi, Keiichi, Keiichi. Always Keiichi. What's with him? I don't get it."

He continued punching the tree his hands are already bleeding.

I stopped him. He faced me. He held my face with his two hands and said,

"Mikan, I love you. I can't bear the fact that you're with Keiichi. Of all, why did you have to choose my friend? Why? Mikan, don't you know how it badly hurts? Don't you know how much I earn for your touch? How much I look for your smiles, the smiles that make my dark world bright? Don't you know how much I pain I felt when I found out that you're dating Keiichi? I lost everything when I lost you. I lost everything, Mikan. Do you hear me? I lost everything. I even lost you. Mikan, I love you with all my heart and that's a fact that no one could change. I love you, Mikan. I'm sorry. Sorry for hurting you. Sorry for everything. I love you. Please be mine again."

After saying that, he walked out.

Truth to be said, I was touched by what he said. He never let his tears flow out of his eyes before but now, I know how sorry he is. I don't know whether he's telling the truth but I'm willing to take the risk. Why shouldn't I right?

People say that you should take risk in order to find happiness.

After I thought about it. I found out I still love him. I ran after him, jumped on his back and gave him a koala hug.

The rain stopped pouring. It's shining bright again.

Mikan hugged Natsume tighter and said, "Natsume, I'm not sure whether you're true of what you said but I'm willing to take the risk for you. I love you, Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume put Mikan down and looked at her, "I love you, Mikan. I promise to take care of you."

Mikan kissed Natsume's cheek and said, "No matter what happen, I'll love you. Because you captivated my heart since the very beginning."

Natsume gave Mikan a peck on the lips, "I'll always keep your heart forever with me. I love you, Mikan."

Mikan blushed and said, "I love you too, Natsume."

And so their life went on and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**END**

* * *

There, I'm done. =)))

I worked on this for about two days. Anyway, this is somewhat based on a true story. But I made up some part.

Anyway, please don't forget to review. Thanks. :D

REVIEWS, SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, RECOMMENDATIONS ARE WELCOME. :)


End file.
